Iron Man Vol 2 11
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** **** *** **** ***** *** **** Items: * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Dr. Doom brings Iron Man and Rebel to his base in Latveria, believing Iron Man is dead, but completely unaware that Tony and Rebel had switched armors before their battle against Hydra. Suspecting that Tony Stark and Iron Man are one in the same, Doom orders "Rebel" to unmask Iron Man, and is surprised when the man beneath the armor tunes out to be someone else, but doesn't recognize him as Rebel. Doom is busy in contemplation over the impending doom coming to Earth, when he's suddenly attacked by Tony, now in his Prometheum Armor once again. Their fight takes them to Dr. Doom's new experimental time machine and during their fight the machine is activated, sending them backward in time. They materialize on the real Earth just as their past selves sacrifice themselves to defeat the psychic entity known as Onslaught, the sight shocking the two men. They soon find themselves shot further back in time where they cross paths with the original Avengers: The Hulk, Iron Man, and Thor. The Hulk grabs Dr. Doom by the throat however he is freed by the modern day Iron Man. Scanning his past self, Tony is shocked to learn that it is him from a past he cannot remember, before they can communicate further they are transported to another point in history. They end up in the ocean hundreds of years ago during a time Dr. Doom trick the Thing into traveling back in time and becoming the notorious pirate known as Black Beard. The thing gives them quite the fight until they are sent backward in time even further. This time they find themselves trapped in a giant hour glass owned by the wizard Merlin who remembers them from his previous encounter with them. Merlin tells them the time is the key before they are once more shot backward in time, this time to Ancient Egypt where they cross paths with time-traveler Rama-Tut. Rama-Tut orders them to bow, but Doom refuses, leaving Tut to mock him before they are transported even further in the past. There, billions of years before mankind existed they witness the herald of Galactus known as Air-Walker install a Catalyst device into the Earth to prepare it to be consumed by Galactus. Suddenly they find themselves back in the present, and Doom, realizing that there are more important battles to be fought agrees to let Iron Man return to America with Rebels body. Shortly there after, Tony has Rebel reburied and pays his respects to his dead friend with Reed Richards. In relating Iron Man's experiences to Reed, Reed talks of a similar experience he had recently. Before they depart they are visited by the Watcher who warns them of a coming danger and tells them that they may win when heroes reunite. As the Watcher vanishes, Tony is confronted by the Doc Samson, She-Hulk and the Hulk who introduce themselves as the Hulkbusters. This story is continued in ... | Notes = Chronology Notes Characters in this story also appear in other stories between this issue. The affected characters are: Iron Man (Tony Stark) * * | Trivia = * Doctor Doom mistakenly identifies Black Beard as Blue Beard. | Recommended = | Links = }}